Karaoke Night
by Raxacoricofallapatorious
Summary: I wrote this a while ago.  It's pretty OOC and not very canon, just a good time with some singing, some crazy Daisy, and some Hannah bashing!


**KARAOKE NIGHT**

**AN: I love this fic. It's shallow and pretty OOC but it just makes me smile! I recall hating it when I wrote it but I just found it again recently and..well, like I said I love it! Not really canon, just after Pain in the Heart and before whatever episode Hannah left. I don't recall the name because I tried to block her from my memory! So all you Hannah-Haters, there's some nice Hannah bashing at the end. That's always a good time. **

**Disclaimer: Bones is not mine, but I do follow David, Emily, and Hart on Twitter. If Bones was mine, Hannah wouldn't have been around nearly as long as she was. Also, the songs included in this are not mine either. TiK ToK belongs to Ke$ha, Hey Soul Sister belongs to Train, Wannabe belongs to the Spice Girls, Neverending Summer belongs to Dayplayer (Oh, John Daley sings that?..you don't sayy. Well isn't it just the perfect song for Sweets then? Damn I'm good.), Jar of Hearts belongs to Christina Perri, Because of You belongs to Kelly Clarkson, Everybody belongs to Ingrid Michaelson, and Lips of an Angel belongs to Hinder. So no suing please. I'm just a poor student. **

* * *

><p>World-renowned forensic anthropologist and best-selling novelist Dr. Temperance Brennan was bent over a table, examining an unidentified set of remains from Limbo, or bone storage, as Brennan insisted Angela call it.<p>

"Bren, sweetie, I told you to get ready. What are you still doing down here in Limbo?" Angela's voice echoes in the huge room.

"Its _bone storage,_ Ang. Not Limbo. And I told you, I'm not going." Brennan didn't even turn to acknowledge her best friend.

"Why not?" there was a long pause.

"Ang…don't you remember what happened last time I sang karaoke?" Brennan choked out. Angela flashed back to the event. Brennan had been singing, when a woman connected to their latest case came into the bar. She had become obsessed with Booth, and tried to shoot Brennan so he could be with her instead. Booth had jumped in front of the bullet to save Brennan, however. For weeks everyone thought he was dead…until he showed up at his own funeral. Angela sighed.

"Oh, God, hun, I didn't think of that…but it's going to be fine. You shot Fat Pam, remember?" a sob escaped Brennan and Ang rushed over to catch her as her legs gave out. Brennan was shaking uncontrollably and gasping for air.

"Come on, Bren. Come to my house, we'll get you all dressed up, and then we're going to go and have a great time at the karaoke bar! You'll see, everything will be fine. I promise," Angela whispered soothingly to Brennan's hair, which nodded a moment later.

A few hours later, Brennan was admiring her reflection in the mirror. Angela had her in a black spaghetti-strap dress with blue accents along the hem and neckline, and an empire waist that let the skirt flow about six inches above her knees. Her long legs looked even more beautiful in her black stilettos, and Angela had lent her the perfect turquoise clutch. Her hair was in an elegant upsweep and she had diamond studs and a necklace with a single diamond pendant.

"Bren…honey, you look fabulous!"

Brennan smiled.

"Booth won't be able to take his gorgeous brown eyes off of you!"

"Ang, are you sure this neckline isn't too low?" Brennan asked, noting just how much of her chest it was showing.

"Brennan. Believe me, it's NOT too much! Hot-New-Girlfriend-Hannah next to him or not, Studly will love it!" Angela flashed a huge smile. Then she twirled to see her purple petal skirt spin.

"Let's finish our makeup and get going!"

Brennan and Angela met up with Cam as they were heading into the bar.

"Dr. Brennan, I love your dress! It really looks good on you," Cam commented.

"Thank you, Dr. Saroyan. Yours is lovely too." Brennan nodded at Cam's red A-Line halter dress.

The three women headed into the bar together.

"See the guys anywhere?" asked Angela.

"There they are." Cam pointed to a table. Booth, Hannah, and Hodgins were in fits of hysteria, thanks to Hodgins' beautifully crafted napkin origami fish that he was making swim through the air. Angela crept up behind him and snatched the fish. Hodgins turned around to be face to face with its captor.

"Angie!" a smile spread across his face and his sapphire eyes lit up when he saw his wife. "Hey babe, that's my fish you're trying to steal." Angela laughed and pressed her lips to his before giving the napkin fish back. Cam sat down by Hodgins.

"Hey, where are Sweets and Daisy?" Cam looked around.

"Over there, dancing." Hodgins pointed towards the dance floor. "Sweets had to flash the fed creds before the bouncer believed he was old enough!" Hodgins laughed and looked at Booth, expecting him to join in, but the FBI agent's eyes were locked on Brennan.

Booth's eyes traveled from her eyes up to her perfectly crafted hair back down to her beautiful face. He was stunned. She looked nice all the time, but this…this was different. He glanced down to see her stilettos then his chocolate-brown eyes flowed up her gorgeous long legs to her elegant black dress. A bit further up and his heart nearly stopped. Her neckline dipped low, exposing so much of her cleavage he found imagining the rest quite easy. He tore his eyes away from her chest to look in her eyes again. She was smiling. Booth gulped and turned to Hannah.

Brennan could hardly keep from laughing. Angela was right, Booth could hardly take his eyes off of her! She turned to tell Angela this, but Sweets and Daisy had returned.

"Wow, Dr. Brennan! You look amazing! Wow! We have the same shoes! And look, our dresses-" Brennan cut into Daisy's idolizing babble.

"Thank you, Daisy." There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, karaoke's starting, who's first?" Sweets said. Angela jumped up and ran toward the stage. She selected her song and began to sing.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_  
><em>Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city<em>  
><em>Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack<em>  
><em>'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back<em>

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes_  
><em>Trying on all our clothes, clothes<em>  
><em>Boys blowing up our phones, phones<em>  
><em>Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs<em>  
><em>Pulling up to the parties<em>  
><em>Trying to get a little bit tipsy<em>

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>  
><em>Tick tock on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>  
><em>Tick tock, on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_  
><em>Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here<em>  
><em>And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger<em>  
><em>But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger<em>

_I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk_  
><em>Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk<em>  
><em>Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk<em>

_Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out_  
><em>Or the police shut us down, down<em>  
><em>Police shut us down, down<em>  
><em>Po-po shut us<em>

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>  
><em>Tick tock on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>  
><em>Tick tock on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>

_DJ, you build me up_  
><em>You break me down<em>  
><em>My heart, it pounds<em>  
><em>Yeah, you got me<em>

_With my hands up_  
><em>You got me now<em>  
><em>You got that sound<em>  
><em>Yeah, you got me<em>

_DJ, you build me up_  
><em>You break me down<em>  
><em>My heart, it pounds<em>  
><em>Yeah, you got me<em>

_With my hands up_  
><em>Put your hands up<em>  
><em>Put your hands up<em>

_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>  
><em>Tick tock on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>  
><em>Tick tock on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no…DJ!<em>

The bar applauded and Angela gave an extravagant bow.

"Who's next?" she laughed. Hodgins raised his hand and bounded off to the stage.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_  
><em>I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind<em>  
><em>Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream<em>  
><em>I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind<em>

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_  
><em>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight<em>  
><em>Hey, hey,hey<em>

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me_  
><em>You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny<em>  
><em>I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest<em>  
><em>I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind<em>

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_  
><em>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight<em>

_The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need_  
><em>You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of<em>  
><em>You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be<em>  
><em>I want the world to see you be with me<em>

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_  
><em>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,<em>  
><em>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight<em>  
><em>Hey, hey,hey<em>

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey,hey_

_Tonight_

Everyone cheered as Hodgins got off the stage and planted a huge kiss on Angela's lips.

"OOoooooHHHHhhh! I'll go next!" Daisy squealed.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_  
><em>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,<em>  
><em>I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,<em>  
><em>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,<em>  
><em>I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really<em>  
><em>really really wanna zigazig ha.<em>

_If you want my future forget my past,_  
><em>If you wanna get with me better make it fast,<em>  
><em>Now don't go wasting my precious time,<em>  
><em>Get your act together we could be just fine<em>

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_  
><em>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,<em>  
><em>I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really<em>  
><em>really really wanna zigazig ha.<em>

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_  
><em>Make it last forever friendship never ends,<em>  
><em>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,<em>  
><em>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.<em>

_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,_  
><em>Say you can handle my love are you for real,<em>  
><em>I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try<em>  
><em>If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.<em>

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_  
><em>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,<em>  
><em>I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really<em>  
><em>really really wanna zigazig ha.<em>

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_  
><em>Make it last forever friendship never ends,<em>  
><em>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,<em>  
><em>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.<em>

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me_  
><em>you gotta listen carefully,<em>  
><em>We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,<em>  
><em>we got G like MC who likes it on an<em>  
><em>Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,<em>  
><em>and as for me..ah you'll see,<em>  
><em>Slam your body down and wind it all around<em>  
><em>Slam your body down and wind it all around.<em>

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_  
><em>Make it last forever friendship never ends,<em>  
><em>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,<em>  
><em>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.<em>

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you_  
><em>gotta,<em>  
><em>you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam<em>  
><em>Slam your body down and wind it all around.<em>  
><em>Slam your body down and wind it all around.<em>  
><em>Slam your body down and wind it all around.<em>  
><em>Slam your body down zigazig ah<em>  
><em>If you wanna be my lover.<em>

There was a sort of stunned silence as everyone watched Daisy bounce around and belt out Spice Girls lyrics. Angela and Hodgins were dying of laughter, Brennan and Hannah were looking around uncomfortably, hoping no one had noticed Daisy was with them, Cam was busy cleaning up the wine she had spit out when Daisy began to sing, and Booth was teasing Sweets, who had his head buried in his arms.

"Spice Girls, Sweets? That is just too funny! Next thing you know, she'll be playing Celine Dion while you two make out!"

"Well, I think I need to wipe that from everyone's minds now," Sweets said. He walked up to the stage.

_every single step i take_  
><em>seems to go the other way<em>  
><em>from the one that i'd intended<em>  
><em>thought this lunacy had ended<em>

_and the seasons never change_  
><em>they just always stay the same<em>  
><em>like a band with just a drummer<em>  
><em>i'm in neverending summer<em>

_and im alone now_  
><em>i'm alone now<em>

_in the city where i'm from_  
><em>all the people think i'm dumb<em>  
><em>they said 'don't be such a fool,<em>  
><em>just get a job and go to school'<em>

_but i ignored what they all said_  
><em>and i packed my bags instead<em>  
><em>traveled to a brand new state<em>  
><em>where i relied on only faith<em>

_and i'm alone now_  
><em>i'm alone now<em>  
><em>i'm alone now<em>  
><em>i'm alone now<em>

_and i am searching for a certainty_  
><em>that i can never find<em>  
><em>all the dreams and aspirations<em>  
><em>that are swimming in my mind<em>

_and if i get too close to finding out_  
><em>what i appeared to say<em>  
><em>the ideas that i once had<em>  
><em>always seem to slip away<em>

_and i'm alone now_  
><em>i'm alone now<em>  
><em>i'm alone now<em>  
><em>i'm alone now<em>

Sweets was surprisingly good, but Booth's mind was on something else.

"Gormagon?" he whispered to himself

"What?" Brennan said.

"Nothing…it's just…nothing…this song was in my coma dream!"

Brennan nodded uncomfortably.

"Oh… I see."

Cam replaced Sweets on the stage.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
><em>Cause all that's waiting is regret<em>  
><em>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore<em>  
><em>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

_I learned to live half alive_  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are_  
><em>Running 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are<em>

_I hear you're asking all around_  
><em>If I am anywhere to be found<em>  
><em>But I have grown too strong<em>  
><em>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

_And learn to live half alive_  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are_  
><em>Running 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are<em>  
><em>Dear, it took so long just to feel alright<em>  
><em>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<em>  
><em>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed<em>  
><em>Cause you broke all your promises<em>  
><em>And now you're back<em>  
><em>You don't get to get me back<em>

_And who do you think you are_  
><em>Running 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Don't come back at all<em>

_And who do you think you are_  
><em>Running 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>Don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?_  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>

"Temperance, I think it's your turn now!" Hannah said cheerily.

"Oh…alright."

She went to the stage.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
><em>I will not let myself<em>  
><em>Cause my heart so much misery<em>  
><em>I will not break the way you did,<em>  
><em>You fell so hard<em>  
><em>I've learned the hard way<em>  
><em>To never let it get that far<em>

_Because of you_  
><em>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I am afraid<em>

_I lose my way_  
><em>And it's not too long before you point it out<em>  
><em>I cannot cry<em>  
><em>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<em>  
><em>I'm forced to fake<em>  
><em>A smile, a laugh everyday of my life<em>  
><em>My heart can't possibly break<em>  
><em>When it wasn't even whole to start with<em>

_Because of you_  
><em>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I am afraid<em>

_I watched you die_  
><em>I heard you cry every night in your sleep<em>  
><em>I was so young<em>  
><em>You should have known better than to lean on me<em>  
><em>You never thought of anyone else<em>  
><em>You just saw your pain<em>  
><em>And now I cry in the middle of the night<em>  
><em>For the same damn thing<em>

_Because of you_  
><em>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I try my hardest just to forget everything<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I don't know how to let anyone else in<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I am afraid<em>

_Because of you_  
><em>Because of you<em>

Booth fidgeted uncomfortably under Angela, Cam, and Sweets' glares. Hodgins cleared his throat. Daisy and Hannah were too busy cheering to notice anything.

"My turn!" Hannah jumped up.

_We have fallen down again tonight,_

_In this world it's hard to get it right._

_Trying to make your heart fit like a glove,_

_What you need is love, love, love._

_Everybody, everybody wants to love,_

_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved._

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Everybody, everybody wants to love,_

_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved._

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Happy is the heart that still feels pain,_

_Darkness drains and light will come again._

_Swing open up your chest and let it in,_

_Just let the love, love, love begin._

_Everybody, everybody wants to love,_

_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved._

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Everybody, everybody wants to love,_

_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved._

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Everybody knows the love_

_Everybody holds the love,_

_Everybody folds for love._

_Everybody feels the love,_

_Everybody steals the love,_

_Everybody heals with love._

_Oh oh oh_

_Just let the love, love, love begin_

_Everybody, everybody wants to love,_

_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved._

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Just let the love, love, love begin_

_Everybody, everybody wants to love,_

_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved._

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Everybody, everybody wants to love,_

_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved._

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Everybody, everybody wants to love,_

_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved._

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Everybody, everybody wants to love,_

_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved._

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Everybody, everybody wants to love,_

_Everybody, everybody wants to be loved._

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

"Agent Booth, it's all you now!" Sweets said.

"I don't sing-" he started

"Come on Seeley, you'll be great!" Hannah kissed him. he sighed and made his way up to the stage.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_  
><em>It's kinda hard to talk right now.<em>  
><em>Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?<em>  
><em>I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud<em>

_Well, my girl's in the next room_  
><em>Sometimes I wish she was you<em>  
><em>I guess we never really moved on<em>  
><em>It's really good to hear your voice saying my name<em>  
><em>It sounds so sweet<em>  
><em>Coming from the lips of an angel<em>  
><em>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
><em>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<em>  
><em>With the lips of an angel<em>

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_  
><em>And, yes, I've dreamt of you too<em>  
><em>And does he know you're talking to me<em>  
><em>Will it start a fight<em>  
><em>No I don't think she has a clue<em>

_Well my girl's in the next room_  
><em>Sometimes I wish she was you<em>  
><em>I guess we never really moved on<em>  
><em>It's really good to hear your voice saying my name<em>  
><em>It sounds so sweet<em>  
><em>Coming from the lips of an angel<em>  
><em>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
><em>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<em>  
><em>With the lips of an angel<em>

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
><em>It sounds so sweet<em>  
><em>Coming from the lips of an angel<em>  
><em>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
><em>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<em>  
><em>With the lips of an angel<em>

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
><em>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<em>  
><em>With the lips of an angel<em>

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

When he was done, everyone clapped except for the Jeffersonian table.

Cam was stunned at how good a singer he was.

Sweets was writing notes on a napkin- this song is a window to Booth's soul!

Daisy was practically drooling.

Angela was biting her knuckles to keep from squealing.

Brennan had gone white.

Hannah had turned bright red.

Hodgins was looking back and forth between Hannah and Brennan and thinking how screwed Booth was.

When Booth got back to the table, he paused, looking at everyone warily.

"Bathroom!" Hodgins hurried off.

"Me too!" Cam followed. Daisy and Sweets looked at each other before going off to dance some more. Booth cleared his throat and glared at Angela. She started and got up.

"I'm…uh, I'm going to go get a drink!" she walked off.

Booth sat down in between Brennan and Hannah.

"Sorry-" he began.

"Are you insane?" Brennan interrupted.

"That was about HER!" Hannah yelled at the same time.

"You say you love me, then you go off with Hannah. I say I love you, you say no, and now THIS! Why?"

"You told me you didn't love her anymore! I _trusted _you!" Hannah and Brennan were screaming at him at the same time. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm going home." Brennan got up and walked over to get her coat. Booth started to follow, but Hannah grabbed his arm.

"Do you love me, or do you love her? Because you can't have us both." There was a long silence.

"Hannah…We're done." Booth twisted his arm out of her grasp. She stared after him as he ran out into the night.

"Bones!" he shouted. She was about to get in a cab, but she turned at his voice. His heart broke when he saw the tears on her cheeks.

"Bones, Hannah was a mistake. I love you and only you. I always have and I always will. Nothing and no one will ever change that." He grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. The stunned look that had taken over her face during his speech melted off. The kiss was soft and full of love, but only lasted a few seconds before an ear-piercing squeal shattered the night. Booth and Brennan pulled apart to see Angela, stilettos in hand, ecstatically jumping around and screaming in excitement like a psych patient. Hodgins was trying to calm her down, but there was really no use. Booth looked at Brennan. They both smiled and began to lean in again. Someone cleared their throat.

"Hey lady, still want this cab?"

~_fin~_


End file.
